There have been known information processing devices which include a plurality of depression units corresponding to a plurality of basic directions and allow a user to give a directional instruction by pressing at least one of the plurality of depression units. An example of these types of information processing devices is a game device equipped with a controller that includes four buttons corresponding to four directions, up, down, left, and right, or with a controller that includes a four-way navigation button.